Cupcakes are evil
by kitkat0330
Summary: Stiles wants to tell Derek he likes him but gets distracted...(FOOD PORN:D) *okay so I know people want more of my other story but I think I will do more to this one instead? or should I continue the other one? let me know cuties!*


"Derek..." Stiles said as he looked up into that sour wolf eyes those dark yet caring eyes. God, how Stiles just wanted to look into them forever and fall deep into the darkness. He knew that Derek would think he's being a creep, so he looked away as he says "So… Um, how's the Mets?"

Derek wasn't stupid and he knew that isn't what he wanted to say, so he just nervously laughed and stood up to walk out of that fire crisped house. "Stiles..." Derek said slowly, calm. He could smell lust, passion, and arousal all on Stiles; they were just bouncing off of him. Derek could barely control himself with Stiles; he has never felt this way about anyone before. Well, you could say Kate, but that was different, as Derek was just a kid.

Just like how Stiles is just a kid. He doesn't know how he feels. He's just a stupid teenager who thinks he will find his high school sweetheart and they will be together forever. Life didn't work that way for Derek and it sure as hell won't work that way for the spastic teenager in front of him. Stiles had stopped moving, let alone stopped breathing when he heard Derek say his name.

Stiles wanted to run out of there, even though running was not a good idea since he was dealing with a werewolf. Running from a werewolf is like running from a dog: it's like a game to them to see if they can catch up and tackle you. He sure as hell didn't want Derek to tackle him... Well, he did, but that was a different story.

"Stiles!" he heard again, but this time he turned to the voice. When he turned around, he ran into the chest of the man calling him. Oh, how nice his body had felt against his for that split second before Derek had grunted and backed up slowly. "Oh, um… Sorry I-" is all Stiles got out before he felt the hot lips on his.

The kiss was 'light and sweet and way to fucking fast to end,' Stiles thought. But what the actual fuck?! Derek just kissed him. Stiles eyes went big when they finally pulled apart. Derek just growled out a "What?" like nothing had even happened. Boy, something did just happen and it was "awesome!" shit... Did he just say that out loud?!

Derek just gave a little smirk as he turned around to walk into the kitchen. Stiles, of course, followed, not sure of what else to do. He so wished he just turned around and went home, because he was making a fool of himself with all the tripping and blushing he did in the matter of about 10 steps. Derek laughed...? Stiles was sure as hell that he heard a laugh come from the creature before him. Okay, Stiles was sure he was losing it.

"Want the bite?" had echoed in his head before he snapped back his focus to Derek, who was standing in front of him, leaning across the kitchen counter while snacking on a fucking cupcake. Derek looked confused and repeated, "Want a bite?" as he reached his hand up towards Stiles's mouth. God damn, it was double chocolate. Stiles loved chocolate so of course he leaned in and took a bite. Then he got an idea that he thought would drive the wolf inside Derek crazy.

He slowly licked his bottom and top lip, leaving a little chocolate at the end of his mouth on the left side. If Derek had the nerve to kiss him and act like nothing happened, Stiles was going to take some action himself. Derek didn't even hesitate. He reached up and used his thumb to take off the chocolate left conveniently on Stiles's lips. He took the thumb up to his mouth and sucked it, while looking into Stiles's eyes. He drew it out with a pop that made Stiles jump a little.

God, did his plan come back to kick him in the balls. So Stiles did all he could really think of doing. He ran his ass out of that house and got in his jeep, speeding down the road to his house. 'fuckfuckfuck!' was all that was running through Stiles's head. Derek Motherfucking Hale wanted to tap his little – well, not so little - white ass! Though he didn't really say that, he damn well showed it through his actions. How did it get to this point? Just the other day he was getting threatened by that wolf.


End file.
